


20 years

by HedaCarmilla



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla
Summary: Siyeon and Bora are married. Life is good and they are happy. Even 20 years later, they are still dorks in love.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	20 years

Siyeon took in the smell of the ocean. The sand under her feet was cold, it was night after all, but the nostalgic ache in her heart made her forget about it. 

They had been so young, the first time here. 

It started with a simple question. Well, it probably started with wanting to go to the beach and everyone but Siyeon refusing. She should've been suspicious since then. But that question…

"Siyeonie, where do you think we will be in 20 years?"

"Probably still living with you, with how clingy you are." Siyeon answered jokingly. 

"Aah, you always say that. But I'm serious. I wanna talk about our future."

"Whats with you? Did something happen, Bora? Are you sick?" Siyeon was genuinely worried, seeing the usually easy going woman be so serious

"I... I am fine. Just.. I've just been thinking, Siyeon. We are getting older. And I don't want to lose you, not now and not in the future. But I don't want to be your friend either."

Siyeon took a step back, her voice shaky. "Then.. then what do you mean by that?"

"I want to be your girlfriend. I've been thinking of that for some time now, but I've been too scared to say anything… but as I said, we are getting older."

And Siyeon, like the dumbass she was, forgot to say anything because of the shock. 

She figured, however, when they returned to the beach 5 years later and she kneeled down, making Sua cry for the first time, that she had made up for that mistake. 

She pulled her wife closer, trying to wave off the cold. She kissed her head and bit back the comments about her graying hair.

"Hey, Bora. Remember when you asked me out here?"

Her wife hummed in response. "You looked at me like a confused goldfish. Your mouth kept opening and closing." 

"I'm going to divorce you here and now." 

"No you're not, you love me too much.'

Siyeon smiled fondly at her. "I do... And I did end up living with you."

"What can I say, I'm hard to get rid of."

"And just as beautiful as you were back then. " Siyeon moved to face her. Seeing Bora flustered was not something she was sick of yet, even 15 years of marriage later. "It really doesn't feel like that much time passed, does it?"

A slight shake of her head was all the answer Siyeon got. She sighed loudly, following Bora's like of sight.

"Bora, I need you to stop staring at my lips for a moment, I'm trying to get to something."

"Not my fault they're still perfect. I'm jealous."

Siyeon rolled her eyes, giving her lovely if infuriating wife a quick peck. "Now can I ask my question without you being distracted?"

Bora smiled satisfied. "Go ahead."

"I want to renew our vows. I chose to marry you when we were young and reckless and I want to do it again now, even though all along I knew you were the one I'd love my whole life."

This time there was no anxiety at the confession. Siyeon and Bora both knew, they were soulmates and nothing could change it. The lingering kiss that replaced an answer this time around just added to the proof.


End file.
